All the Lonely People
by Kieran Vega
Summary: Kieran is on the run, she has been for years. Escpaing the past she once knew and loved, she finds herself weak. When Kurama meets her and takes her in, all hell breaks loose. Many people are now after her- to kill her. Are they in too deep?
1. My Darling Little Lucid Dream

'The sun is setting…' Kieran kept walking toward the sunset, the same direction she'd been walking in for days. Endless fields of trees and vast openings with emerald grass were all she knew and saw. She felt a small rain drop hit her ear and Kieran abruptly stopped.

"Shelter," she muttered, and made her way to a nearby oak tree. Kieran slowly sat down and hugged her knees to her chin. Her hazel eyes sagged she was so tired. The drops started coming down faster. Her thin black hair started to stick to her face, and her ears shook off the excess water. Kieran sighed and rested her head against the massive trunk.

Her clothes were tattered from her continuous days of nothing but walking barefoot.

Slowly, she closed her eyes and drifted off.

_Blood. She could smell it. It was all in the air; it was so thick it almost made her choke. It smelled like wolf's blood. Panic-stricken, she made her way to the grand chamber, the wails of a siren, sensitive to her wolf ears, drawing her closer. Weakly, she thrusted open the large golden doors that gave way to a most horrid sight._

_Face down on the floor with a dagger through his heart was her father, a puddle of blood mixing with the red carpet, staining his broken staff. In this room, the smell was so strong, she gagged. _

_There over his body, was a siren. A very dark siren, her wings black as night with silver and red tips. She was crying uncontrollably, her broken wings giving out in shudders. _

"_W-who art thou?" screamed the wolf-eared child. The siren looked up at her. _

"_You…killed my gem…" she said through sobs._

_The child gritted her teeth. "Killed? Father?No…" She stared in disbelief. "You're mad…You've gone insane!"_

"_It WAS you! YOU did it! YOUR'E the dark one!" screamed the siren._

_The child unsheathed the sword with her left hand. "Your blood will spill in this chamber, mad woman," she said coolly. _

_The siren stood. "You wish to fight me, young dark one?"_

_Her wolf ears perked as she smirked. "Have at thee!" She ran forward and shoved the sword forward. The siren dodged and tried to counterattack. They went at it like a dance when finally the sword was knocked from the child's grasp and she hit the marble floor on her hands and knees. The siren took her dagger from the child's father and rose it high. "You're blood with spill with your father's, dark one," she said hatefully. The child remained still. The siren threw her arm to the child's heart, but she rolled toward the sword. Wrapping her fingers around the hilt as the siren lost her balance and fell atop her; the sword pierced the siren's heart. Her thick black hair covered her face. _

"_My name is not 'dark one'," she said. The siren took her index and thumb nails and shot them through the child's neck, hovering above her. _

_The wolf child didn't even flinch in pain._

"_My name is Kieran Jenova Vega," she said through gasps for air. She leaned in closer to the siren's face. _

"_I am the young master of hell." With that, she pushed the sword fully into the siren's heart. Slowly, the dark angel lost her grip on her throat._

"_Just…as I had expected…" she said. The child smiled evilly, listening. _

"_You have my mind…and…your fathers…heart…" Then, the siren took in her last breath, and died. _


	2. Hello Stranger

Kieran woke under the tree with a jolt. Her eyes snapped open as she gasped for air. Trying to focus her sight, she saw the rain pouring and could smell the dew. In the rain she made out the faint outline of a person.

Kieran blinked twice. "M-mitsume?" she said. The figure tilted its head.

"Pardon? My name is Kurama. Are you looking for a Mitsume?" Kurama said in his usual tone. Kieran drew back. "No, I don't need your help, thank you sir," Kieran said in a low growl not looking him in the face.

"I see…are you sure? It's very cold out here, and rain won't let up until tomorrow," said Kurama, looking to his sides.

Kieran looked up at the figure, squinting her eyes. Lightning struck long enough for her to make out his face.

Every curve of his face was beautiful. His eyes were as bright as grass. Kurama's red hair plastered his face, adding to his features.

"Very well, then. Until we meet again," he said with a sigh. He turned, and began to walk away.

Kieran could barely think straight. Her impulse took over.

"W-wait! Don't leave!" she screamed. She grabbed his wrist and put his hand in both of hers, holding it near her forehead.

"Please, Kurama, don't leave…don't leave…" she said.

Kieran looked up into his eyes. Her painful past poured through her voice and her gaze, as much as she didn't want it to.

"Please…Kurama…help me…"

Kurama pulled her up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What is your name?" he asked.

The young master hesitated at first. "Kieran," she said finally, "my name is Kieran Jenova Vega-"

"You're th-the forgotten child?!" Kurama started. "It's not possible!" He gestured to the sword on her right hip. "And that, that is the sword of Vega?"

"Yes, that it is," said Kieran.

"It's an honor to meet you," he said. A smile graced his face. The rain was letting up a little.

"Please, do not let anyone know that I am Kieran. Not yet," she said.

Kurama nodded. "Please, follow me. It's not much, but I know a place we could stay. I have some friends I would like you to meet," he said walking with her.

Kieran abruptly stopped. "Friends?" she said with confusion on her face.

"They will protect you if anything were to happen. Yusuke Urameshi is a world renowned Spirit Detective," said Kurama in a persuasive manner. Kieran sighed. "Very well then. Thank you, Kurama," she said walking again.

"No," said Kurama, "thank you, young master."


	3. Remember to forget

Remember to Forget

"_Mommy! Please, come back!"_

"_Daddy wait! Don't go! No! Don't go daddy, please!"_

_Kieran watched from her father's side the gruesome play laid out before her tender young eyes. Lord Vega, standing like a tower placed his right arm around her, as if trying to protect her, yet leaving her eyes open to the fiasco. _

_Parents were being torn away from their children by the knights of Vega. The town was a valley of ashes, houses stomped to the ground unwillingly, fire laughing as it danced and threw smoke in the gloomy skies. The knights, in their dented armor and their helms long disposed of. Their hands were calloused from their swords and arrows, from their charred faces screamed tired and melancholy eyes, curtained by the call of duty and honor, and the shedding apathy floating with the smoke into oblivion. The townspeople looked no better. Their clothing, poorly sewn together bits of fabric found here and thither. Their faces were just as smoldered as the night. _

_Grabbing one mother from her young daughter, one knight pushed her face into the straw; another pulled the child from the straw heap and turned her away. Another child, a son, was torn from his father's hands, telling his son to be strong. The son, hearing this, didn't struggle, but stood holding a teddy bear in one hand, wiping the tears from his face with his one long sleeve with the other._

"_Be strong. Be strong like daddy, ok? If daddy is strong, then you have to be strong ok?" he said as a knight started to pull him away, all the while his voice getting louder as he was pulled farther away to the straw heap. This caught Kieran's attention._

"_Father," she said, "What is happening?"_

"_This is war, my child. These lowly demons did us wrong, and so, an eye for an eye," he answered in a low, fear instilling voice. Kieran bared an apathetic appearance as she continued to listen, her eyes fixated on the young boy, around her age._

"_But daddy, I can't be strong! I don't want you to go!" screamed the boy, his red hair bouncing up and down as he flailed his arms. He ran to his father, "Don't leave me here alone!" The knight pulled away as the boy jumped into his fathers arms and buried his face._

"_Don't cry, strong men don't cry ok? Listen," he looked his son in the face; from the child's bloodshot eyes peered emeralds, "Daddy is going to have to be strong now, ok? Daddy needs you to be strong, too. Be strong for daddy. Say it, I am strong."_

_Immediately the child started to say it again and again and again. _

_The knight took the father on his shoulder and made him walk again. He let the boy out of his grasp. "Daddy has to go now. Daddy has to be strong. Daddy loves you!" he said as a single tear fell from his face. The young boy shook his head as he now chanted 'no'. The father kept repeating he loved his son, and he was pushed into the straw heap as well. He raised his head from the straw, and looked at his son, standing alone. _

"_Never forget who you are. You are my son, and I love you," he said loudly. _

_A black mage appeared and lifted his right hand as fire emitted from his palm. He walked towards the straw heap. "Lee-in-berg. Lee-in-gara-na-ko-in-berg!." He threw his hand downward upon the straw, as the flames danced across the heap. _

"_You are my son, Mitsume Mazikeen Kelpie, and I love you," he said, looking at his son with tired eyes. The flames began to hug his body, and he went without a cry. The heap was swallowed by fire and screams of pain._

_Clearly the child wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He was being strong for his father. And so, he stood there, watching his father's flesh singe off of his skeleton. He turned his head to meet an unexpected gaze, a gaze of no sympathy, rather of apathy, and coldness._

"_Come, my child," her father said as she looked up momentarily into his old red eyes. "We shall leave for home. The night fayes are among us." Kieran looked back at Mitsume._

_He looked into Kieran's eyes underneath her thin black hair and her silver tiara, never knowing he would see those eyes again, in a different light._

_**note: Kieran's first name is pronounced as follows:**_

**_Kăē-run_**

_**It translates into 'little dark one'. Ironic, ne? mwaha**_


End file.
